


Nya~

by jellybears



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gay Sex, I am so sorry, M/M, anime larry, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybears/pseuds/jellybears
Summary: every day we stray further from god's light
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. swag

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a joke dont take it seriously please BAHABSAHDN
> 
> this is based off a picture I found where someone edited a deviantart base to look like larry which I send in a saw server I'm in every single day and so it has become an xd funny maymay in the server so now this fucking thing exists this is literally based off one image

Adam walked into the room with his cock out, and it twitched as he spotted his husband on the bed, staring back at him. The younger male gingerly approached the bed, sitting down on it. Lawrence's ears twitched, "N-Nya, Adam-kun..." he said as he leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Adam leaned into it, running his hand up Lawrence's thigh, going right under his skirt. The neko wore a school girl uniform.  
  


The photographer lifted his lover's skirt up, "Wow Larry-san, your dick is so big."  
  


"I know, Adam-kun." he let out a soft nya as Adam placed his hand on the bulge between his legs.  
  


"Your dick is so kawaii."  
  


"Arigatou."  
  


"De nada." Adam ripped Lawrence's panties off, like LITERALLY RIPPED THAT SHIT OFF HIS BODY. Why the fuck is he speaking Spanish?!?!  
  


He pushed Lawrence down onto the bed, straddling him. Adam grabbed lube off the nightstand and poured that shit on Lawrence's anime dick and sat down on it like it was a McDonald's chair. He rode that catboy in earnest, using the strength of the anime gods above to ride Lawrence as fast as he could. Lawrence used his yaoi hands to grip Adam's hips, "Nya~ Adam-kun, my foot."  
  


"Shut up baka, I am riding your cock." He went faster and faster, Lawrence coming inside him and nyaing loudly. He got off that bitch and sniffed the man's leg stump before leaving the room. He found Hoffman in the kitchen eating frozen hot pockets so he beat the shit out of him. He went back to the bedroom and found Lawrence fully naked and pouring pocky on himself.  
  


"Wow shit heart on the toilet" Adam jumped onto the bed on all fours, padding over to his lover. "Wanna cover ourselves in peanut butter and have a fifteen hooker gang bang?"  
  


"N-Nya~...no, I can't. I am too old for such a thing."  
  


"Wow ok, pussy." Adam went on to cover himself in red paint, "Ayuh ayuh."

  
Obama suddenly entered the room, "Uh...hello Adam Faulkner and Lawrence Gordon from...uh...Saw 2004."

  
Both men gasped, "OBAMA-SAN?!"  
  


"Yes, it is I, former United States President Barack Obama. Y'all smell like poopoo. Farte!" He crashed through the ceiling, leaving them alone.   
  
  
swag swag swag swag

  
"Damn bitch I miss your foot so much." said Adam, "Cuttin' that shit off! That lil bitch probably rotting away."

  
"Nani?! Why do you like my foot so much, baka?" Lawrence asked, sitting up.

  
Adam got out a fat blunt, "gucci gang 420" he said as he lit it and smoked that shit  
  


(photo of Adam with the blunt!! :3 IF IT DOESN'T SHOW UP I AM GOING TO LITERALLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!! SHAQUILE!!!!!!!!!!!)

Amanda entered the McDonald's. She wanted the Travis Scott burger. I know this is a stale meme, but just trust me. Amanda ordered the burger, sitting down at one of the tables with it. She bit into it, and it tasted great, just as she had expected. She finished eating the burger, leaving the restaurant and transforming into Sonic for a bit to run to Adam and Lawrence's house, transforming back into herself when she got there. She kicked down the door, "HI BITCHES!!" she yelled as she ran to the room. She suddenly froze, her eyes widening as she saw them. They were engaging in such hot and sexy anal sex while Minions surrounded them. Amanda turned away, leaving the house in an instant. She got out an AK-47, going back into the house. Only gunshots could be heard from inside. Adam and Lawrence dead or naw?????


	2. valentines day special

Amanda held the AK-47 and pointed it at them. She wanted to shoot them very badly and kill those bitches, she was tired of all of this shit. All she wanted to do was visit these hoes but no they had to have sex right in front of her. I'm being held at gunpoint to write this so Beatrice entered the house and walked over to their girlfriend and kissed her mwah mwah kiss ksisisis yes! damn Beatrice first you were cheating on your girlfriend with an Amanda sim now you cheating on her with Amanda in a fanfiction what!

Anyway, the men having hot gay sex got up from the bed, Adam remembered the bathroom and how he got shot in the shoulder so he put his hands up (I almost wrote pants sorry) and cried that he wanted to live. Lawrence didn't really care so he sat there but he misses his foot he really misses it. Amanda was boutta shoot them bitches but Beatrice grabbed the gun from her and shot them themselves. Oh shit! But are they dead???

No, they ain't dead. Not dead as hell. They got no shoes on in they casket. No knees. 

Lawrence rose up, but with no foot. He nya'd before approaching them, asking if they wanted checkups. The lovers then began to beat the fuck out of him, before running out the house at Sonic speed. Adam recovered instantly from his gunshot wound and went over to Lawrence. "Ayo lets have hot gay sex this valentine's day yeah"

"Nya~ yes" he got up and they started fucking again lol

Meanwhile, John was sitting on the couch watching _Keeping Up With the Kardashians_. He suddenly got a phone call, and when he picked the phone up Billy was on the other end. "Bruh! I wanted to come out to you I am into vore and I evade taxes. What are your thoughts?"

"Get the fuck out of here." He put the phone down, going back to his reality show. His phone rang again, and when he picked it up Hoffman was on the other end this time. "The camera guy beat the fuck outta me I was just tryna eat hot pockets!"

"How is this my issue"

"I don't know!! I need to vent to someone."

"Why the fuck you eating hot pockets"

"I got scammed by a gotdam 3 year old"

"How"

"I don't know but I lost all my money and I am in serious debt. I also lost my house and my job, please help."

"How"

"Kidnap her"

"Shut the fuck up" John hung up again. All these mfs dumb as hell

Gideon suddenly entered the room, "Googoo gaga father."

"What the fuck aren't you supposed to be dead"

"Goog"

"Get outta here fetus"

Gideon left and crashed through the ceiling

Meanwhile meanwhile, Logan was at a strip club. He was with the rappers Drake and Travis Scott and they were being cool. Eminem was there too but he's not important. Anyway, they were watching Lady Gaga eat her oreos and then David (the funny man from Saw 0.5 not Detective Tapp!!!!!!!!) came in and slapped the shit out of all of them before stripping and pole dancing.

Adam walked in and saw his brother pole dancing, "What the fuck!" he ran up to him and beat him up and left afterwards. Eminem was singing Rap God and the club was lit. Logan got a call and when he answered it there was a very evil voice on the other side, "I have your hamster give me your kidneys or your hamster dies bitch"

Logan freaked the fuck out and thought it would be a good idea to take someone else's kidneys because he was a little bitch so he got out a dagger and ran over to Silento and took his kidneys (fuck you silento) and called the number back and said he got his kidneys so the voice said his hamster lives so he got his hamster back yes!

He went over to Billy and punched him and finally left the club. He couldn't take it anymore. He was at his gotdam limit! He saw Adam and Scott fighting so he went over to them. They had a sexy threesome then they all ran off 

what the fuck is up with everyone fighting and beating each other up what is going on

also anime Lawrence stabbed scott 

markiplier was also there

idk what else to write so that's it bye bye

(if you know what album cover this originally was you're very cultured also the anime Lawrence is what this fic is based on HAHAHAHA)

**Author's Note:**

> as costas mandylor once said: "rest peace#before bed #peace"
> 
> yall probably think I'm psychotic as fuck you'd be right
> 
> CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE THEY ALIVE!?!?!
> 
> discord: CallMeIncarcerated#9065


End file.
